I love you !
by iuliiiiana
Summary: Natsu is proving his love for Lucy. NaLu one-shot.I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.


_**I love you**_

I was walking on the schools hallway reading a book, when suddenly I bumped into somebody and I fell down.

"I-I'm sorry.. I didn't see you."- I heard a male voice. When I lifted my head I saw him… a beautiful pink haired boy with beautiful onyx eyes.

"No, I-I'm sorry…"- I said facing the ground so he won't see the blush from my face.

"Let me help you."- he gave me his hand and lifted me up, then he helped me to get my books from the ground and I helped him to get his.

"I'm Natsu…"- he said giving me the last book.

"I'm Lucy, it's nice to meet you!"- I said giving him a smile. He smiled, then waved at me and left.

One I got in the class I noticed that one of his books was at me, so in the break I went to look for him. Looking everywhere but not in front of me I bumped into someone again. It was him. We both started to laugh.

"I was looking for you."- we both said in unison then we burst into laugh again. Just when we realized that everyone was staring at us we stopped.

"I have one of your books."- both of us said in exactly the same time…we did it again.

"Okay, this is getting weird."-I said trying really hard to stop my laugh.

"Yeah, I agree." – he said holding his tummy.

* * *

And that's how our friendship started. 3 years passed and we were still friends.

"Lucy, I'm gonna beat the crap out of the one who did that to you. He looked at me with a serious look and wiped my tears.

"Natsu, i-it's just a breakup."- I said through sobs.

"I know Luce, but I hate to see you crying…"- He said and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm glad I meet you Natsu."- I said burying my face in his chest.

* * *

Just one month and we are graduating the school.

My phone started to ring, it was Natsu.

"Yeah?"-I said.

"Hey Blondie! I wanna tell you something. Wanna meet outside the school after classes?"

"Yeah, sure."- I said, and after he hang up on me I started to thought" What is he going to tell me? I'm so nervous… Can't wait!"

At the end of the classes I ran outside and I looked around for him.

"Where is he?"- I thought. I felt a pair of hands around my waist "Looking for me?"- it was Natsu's voice. I started to blush madly.

"Let's go there."- he said taking his hands around me and pointing to a bench.

"So, what is it?"- I asked looking at the ground.

"Well Luce… how can I say this…"- it was silent now.

"What what what? Just say it!"- I thought

"I-I kind a… l-like you."- I lifted my head to look in his eyes to see if he's telling the truth. But his eyes were covered by his bangs. "And I wanted to ask you out…"-he said blushing. He was so cute.

"N-Natsu… we are friends for a really long time. I don't wanna ruin our friendship."

"WHAT AM I DOING? I'M MADLY IN LOVE WITH HIM! Why did I say that?"- I thought.

"Lucy…"- he whispered. After two minutes of silent he said with a big smile on his face" I know. I will give you time to think, until we graduate. I will tell you that I love every single day until then."- and he left.

"Of course I love him. But I'm STUPID. Well, I wanna hear from him every day that he loves me… so I'll let him one month to prove me his love for me, because I don't wanna our relationship to end up like my others."

And just like that the month started.

**First day**: he texted me in the morning that he loves me… then he texted me for goodnight telling me " Love you Luce. Good night."

**Second day**: he painted "I love you Lucy!" on a huge banner across my house.

**3** : he gave me flowers with a note "I love you Lucy!"

**4** : he stuck in my locker 100 notes every one saying "Love ya'!"

**5** : he called me in the middle of the night and said" You are the sweetest girl I have ever met! Love you!"

**6** : he wrote on my locker "I love you" in 30 languages.

**7** : he bought me a necklace with a heart shape with our pictures inside.

**8** : he said "I love you, I adore you, I can't live without you, I can't stop thinking about you when we're apart, I need you, I respect you, I want you, I'm yours."

**9** : he wrote me a letter** : 45 reasons why I love YOU.**:

_1. I love the derp face you make when you watch TV._

_2. I love your hands._

_3. I love the half-smile you smile when you are about to cry._

_4. I love the way you say my name._

_5. I love your poems._

_6. I love your brown eyes._

_7. I love that you can concentrate so hard on something._

_8. I love your weirdness._

_9. I love the ";-)" you randomly pull._

_10. I love when you play around with my cat Happy_

_11. I love your nose._

_12. I love when you jump around like a mental person because you're hyper/happy._

_13. I love when you sing._

_14. I love that your wear hoodies that are so small that you can barely fit your head through them._

_15. I love that you're trustable._

_16. I love when you get girl-mad and say "HMPFITY HMPF HMPF"._

_17. I love that you can make everybody around you feel comfortable._

_18. I love when you steal my food._

_19. I love that you're shy._

_20. I love that you are intelligent._

_21. I love your laugh._

_22. I love that you're a positive person._

_23. I love that you let me play with your hair_

_24. I love that your smile brightens up the whole room._

_25. I love the way you look at me._

_26. I love that you're yourself and don't care what others think._

_27. I love that you can always make me smile._

_28. I love your lack of drawing skills, you can't draw even if your life depended on it._

_29. I love your sense of humour._

_30. I love that you are willing to play Dragon Slayer with me_

_31. I love that you're selfless and wants to help those who need it._

_32. I love that you're not afraid of letting others know your opinion._

_33. I love the sound of your heart beat._

_34. I love that you remember the most random things we have talked about in the past._

_35. I love the calming sound of your voice._

_36. I love the proudness in your eyes when you're told you did something good._

_37. I love that in the start you claimed Minecraft was shit, but a few minutes after you tried it, you downloaded it and became addicted._

_38. I love the way you smell._

_39. I love when you bite your lip._

_40. I love that you think a hammer can fix everything._

_41. I love that you always make me laugh._

_42. I love how you appreciate the small things in life._

_43. I love that you accept who I am 100%_

_44. I love how easily__ distracted you get_

_45. And I love YOU with all my heart and soul. You are the love of my life. You've changed my life so much. You've showed me that not every girl in this world will hurt me, that I'm worth loving. You've taught me to love life a little more, and nothing in this world will change my love for you, I pinky promise and cross my heart. I promise to be yours forever, my hand belongs in yours in the same way my heart belongs to your heart_

**10** : I like you. I love you. I'm proud of you.

**11** : he delivered me 100 roses and a plastic one, with a note saying " When the last rose will die I will stop loving you."

**12** : he sang me a song… made by him… in school where everybody heard him

**13** : he yelled in a crowded place"** I love you, Lucy Heartfilia.**"

**14** : he almost killed a guy from the radio because he wouldn't let him say "I love you Lucy "at the radio.

**15** : he wore all day at school a tee that said "I love you Lucy Heartfilia!"

**16** : he kissed me on the cheek and said "I love you sweetie!"

**17** : he bought me a teddy bear which say " Natsu loves you!"

And every day he made something different making me feel in love with him with every second.

* * *

The last day came. The day we graduate.

On my way to school I was thinking " Today is the last day. What is he gonna do today? Today I will finally say "I love you too Natsu!""

* * *

"Hey Lucy! Are you ready for my last surprise?"- he asked kissing me on the forehead.

"Yes Natsu!" - I said kissing him back on the cheek.

"Well then look up."- he said pointing to the sky.

When I looked up a sky writer was writing " Will you marry me?". My heart was beating madly. I looked back at Natsu who kneeled in front of me and said" I love you, Lucy Heartfilia. Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

I threw myself in his arms and whispered In his ear" Yes Natsu. Yes. I love you too."


End file.
